


just a cold

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, it's mostly just han & chan & changbin, the rest of them just minimally appear in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: jisung is convinced he can make it through their whole schedule today.  he just has a little cold.  right?p.s. can i hire someone to write titles for me lmao





	just a cold

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com/post/187544405505/hi-can-i-request-a-sick-coughing-stuffy-nose)! feel free to send any new requests to me over there, you can even do so anonymously and without an account!

“i’m dying,” jisung whined, for the hundredth time that day, his voice slightly raspier than normal. he sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his palm, hoping to earn some sympathy from their youngest member, who was looking at him with something in between exasperation and disgust. maybe a tiny bit of pity.

someone ruffled jisung’s hair and he looked up to see minho smirking at him.

“you’re not dying,” seungmin said from across the room. “that would throw off our choreo.”

minho made an amused noise and turned his attention back to jisung. “if you stopped forgetting steps maybe we could go home.”

jisung reeled back dramatically, placing a hand over his heart as if he’d been shot and falling to the ground. minho giggled and jisung heard hyunjin’s peels of laughter coming from somewhere. jisung stared at the ceiling. it was a joke, and all in good fun, of course, but minho was right- jisung was slowing them down today.

his brain was so fuzzy, though, he couldn’t help it, and moving felt like trying to dance under water, except everything hurt on top of being slow. even laying still, unmoving on the floor was painful.

a large hand brushed against jisung’s forehead and he brushed it off immediately, sitting up. woojin was inspecting him carefully.

“what?” jisung said, a bit defensively.

“are you really feeling bad? do you have a fever?” woojin’s protective instincts had kicked in, it seemed. jisung rolled his eyes.

“i’m fine, hyung, it’s just a little cold. we’ve all practiced with colds before, it’s not the end of the world.” jisung barely made it to the end of his sentence before breaking out into a coughing fit, which ended abruptly with a series of three consecutive sneezes. jisung resisted the urge to moan at the way that rattled his brain.

by the time jisung could breath again, felix had joined them. “channie-hyung says it’s time to get back to practice,” he reported quietly, biting his lip and wringing his hands nervously. “but, jisungie, if you’re sick-“

jisung’s chest warmed - not from any fever, no, of course not, but from felix’s constant kindheartedness. “i’’m okay, really! don’t worry.” he smiled and patted felix’s shoulder, then stood and made his way to his position for the next number. he had made it this far, he could finish the day.

it had been a long one, no doubt. they’d started practicing at 7 am, then filmed a commercial, a practice video, and a guide video. now it was nearing 7 pm and if they were lucky they’d be done by 8.

the frustrating thing was that the longer they practiced, the more jisung seemed to mess up. maybe it was because of the way he had started shivering uncontrollably, or how his head had begun pounding, but it seemed unfair to jisung that he was actually getting worse, regardless of how many times he ran through each move, step by step.

they called it quits at around 8:30. by then, everyone was exhausted and frustrated and ready for a shower, but jisung, changbin, and chan stayed in the studio while the others went back to the dorm. they had a new album to prepare, and the deadline was approaching at an alarming rate.

jisung didn’t like the way the small producing room made his coughs sound even louder. he’d coughed almost as soon as they’d entered the room, and had somehow managed to startle himself with the noise, an almost booming sound that in hindsight seemed fitting considering how much it rattled his body. jisung had stopped complaining about his condition by the end of practice - it was no longer worth the trouble of opening his mouth. by the time they were in the studio, he could hardly even keep his eyes open. he coughed, repressed a groan, and rested his throbbing head on his arms.

after a few minutes, someone tapped his arm and jisung looked up to see changbin starting at him, one earbud plugged in while the other dangled.

“jisungie, are you okay?” it took jisung a second too long to respond because chan jumped in, physically setting his work aside and turning to fully face the younger boy as he did so.

a bit dazed, but wanting to complete his tasks for the day - jisung would do nearly anything to avoid falling behind - he forced a smile. “i’m okay, hyungs. trust me.” the older two boys nodded, but exchanged worried glances that jisung tried to ignore.

minutes later, he squinted at the blank page in front of him, trying not to cry as his head pounded with a nearly unbearable intensity. on top of that, it felt like there was no air in the room.

he stood up, hoping that doing so would help him focus, as it sometimes does. instead, he felt the blood drain from his face and plopped right back into his seat, wondering for a second if he was going to faint, and then just barely managing too swallow back a mouthful of vomit. he shuddered at the taste, and his eyes drifted over that blank page again. a wave of pure frustration replaced the pain and fear, then, and the next thing jisung knew, he’d flung his notebook and pens to the ground. he had to bite back the urge to yell, instead opting to put his head back on his arms on the table in front of him.

“sugie, hey,” chan said calmly. jisung felt changbin’s hand on his back, easily identifiable based on both size and method of soothing. “okay,” chan said, “we’re done for today.” jisung took a shuddering breath and sniffled, not wanting to lift his head and expose his tear streaked face. he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and tried to stop crying.

“no, hyung, i’m okay. we need to finish-“ jisung’s voice cracked, and he nearly choked, starting to cry again and cough at the same time. it was the thought of finishing - their goal was to get a demo version of the album done tonight, and that seemed so impossible now and it was his own fault.

chan hugged jisung to his chest, and changbin squeezed his shoulder, eyebrows drawn close together with worry. “we’ll finish it another day, sungie, it’ll be fine.”

jisung felt awful. now that he was focusing on it, his head was about to explode, his throat was raw and constantly tickling in a way that was driving him insane, his muscles ached like they did after the first day of a new workout routine only 100 times worse, and he was so cold. he was sure that chan could feel him shivering, but it felt so nice to be wrapped up in the older boy’s warmth, he didn’t want to move.

just like during practice a hand found jisung’s forehead - not woojin’s, this time, but changbin’s, and jisung didn’t push him away. changbin made a sympathetic noise and looked up at chan. “he definitely has a fever.”

chan sighed and nodded, petting jisung’s hair slowly. jisung matched his breathing to the motion, and managed to pull himself together enough to stop crying.

“i’m sorry,” he said quietly into chan’s chest. “i tried… i tried to keep up today, but i just made things worse.”

changbin snorted. “hardly.”

chan nodded in agreement. “we’ve been up and about for over 13 hours now, it’s best for us all to get some rest anyway, i think.”

“okay.” jisung wasn’t convinced that they were telling the truth, but he appreciated the reassurance regardless. chan smiled at him and changbin helped him to his feet.

“let’s go home, yeah?” chan asked. “how’s sleep sound?” 

jisung smiled, just slightly. “that sounds great, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
2) “I loved this!”  
2) “<3″  
4) “This was great!”  
5) “One of my favorites!”  
6) “Extra kudos!”  
7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://sick-skz.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
